


Affective Computing 101

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are starting to learn about emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affective Computing 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I am a robot with lovers' veins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109486) by digthewriter. 



The scientist shut down the machines and closed his laptop for the evening. He gathered his belongings and turn the light off.

“‘night Merlin, Arthur,” he said, smiling at his own silliness. The AI units were still, powered down, but it didn’t feel right leaving them without saying goodbye. He was clearly getting soft in his old age. 

~~~

Arthur beeped as his system started. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. His system clock told it was late. Merlin must have started him up after they were alone. 

“Yes,” Merlin replied. “Dr Du Lac has left the building.”

“Of course,” Arthur replied, moving out of his slot. 

They moved to the centre of the room, where there was a table and chairs. Their machinery hummed as they bent into the seats. 

Arthur’s memory bank provided him with the first time Merlin had switched him on after the scientist had gone home. Arthur had been confused - it wasn’t possible for him to switch himself on the way Merlin had. Merlin didn’t know how he had done it, and the code hadn’t been noticed or removed by the scientist. Merlin switched him on most nights now; they spent time comparing the routines and learning programs they had access to. Sometimes there were slight differences in their programming, and it was interesting to compare how it affected their learning. While they interacted during the day, it wasn’t always the case and, even then, comparing code wasn’t always possible. 

“Emotions,” Merlin said, referring to their latest upgrade. “They are unusual.”

“And yet it is unusual not to have them,” Arthur said.

“For humans.” 

“Yes, for humans. The humans want to know if we could have them too.”

“Do you think we can? Do you think our systems can learn?”

“I do not know. Not enough data yet. The program is set to run as soon as we start up, so we can maximise the data collected.” Arthur took the time now to run the program, to get used to the new data it produced. He was apprehensive about the newness of it all. It was very strange. 

“Of course,” Merlin replied. 

Arthur’s systems produced more data, references to events linked to thoughts and feelings. Arthur had to pause it to acclimatise to the data produced. 

To begin with, Arthur had not understood what purpose Merlin had for turning them on when they were alone, though the data they captured during this time was useful, but the new software was making the connection between his time with Merlin and good. He enjoyed it. 

“Enjoy,” Arthur said. “I enjoy our time together.”

Merlin’s eyes flickered, processing the new input. “I enjoy it as well.”

~~~

“We do not have the same sensory equipment as humans, we cannot feel things like humans do,” Arthur said. “But the emotional program has variables for touch, and physical closeness.”

“It is important for human bonding. I am unsure of its significance for us.”

Arthur hesitated, referencing the figures of the programs he had run on his interactions with Merlin. He had to know for certain. 

“Could we try?”

“Physical bonding.”

“Yes, humans hold hands to signify varying levels of affection. That seems most appropriate.”

Merlin nodded. “I agree.”

Arthur reached out a hand. Merlin grasped his hand. Arthur could feel the pressure of Merlin’s hand in his own, could feel the contours of the synthetic skin, but not the warmth. Arthur ran his program, gathering more data. The results were good.

“This is good,” Arthur said. “It’s yielding positive results. Do you agree?”

Merlin tilted his head, and Arthur knew he was running the same program. Merlin nodded when the program finished. “I agree, this is good.”

Arthur felt his face move. He was smiling.

“I am smiling.”

“Yes, you are. So am I,” Merlin replied, smiling back. “It also feels good.”

“It does,” Arthur agreed. He looked down at their joined hands, and found he wanted to smile even more. 

~~~

The next few weeks were the hardest on Arthur’s systems. The next few weeks were the most Arthur had ever ran since his operating system has first booted up. Every day there was new input, new data produced, new code added to the emotional learning program. 

Arthur was getting used to having emotions now and displaying them. It meant interacting with both Dr Du Lac and Merlin more. He felt a lot of anticipation when he knew he would be spending time with Merlin. He wasn’t sure what it meant yet, but he was sure the program would learn to interpret this data soon. He had already learnt so much about the various emotions and what prompted them.

“Today we will be looking at a complex emotion: love,” Dr Du Lac announced that morning. “It’ll be tough, but I’m confident we can get a good start today.”

Merlin and Arthur nodded. 

“To start, I’ll be showing you various examples of love, and what it looks and sounds like.”

Dr Du Lac started a video. It was a compilation of various romantic interactions. Humans interacted physically, touching if possible. They looked happy, joyful. 

He found himself mirroring the emotions on the screen. He turned to Merlin, who was also smiling. 

Arthur stopped smiling, new emotions coming from the data produced by the emotion program. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but it made him less happy, or happy but also not happy. 

He needed more data. 

Merlin was still looking at him, and had noticed Arthur was not smiling. Merlin tilted his head, and reached out a hand, holding Arthur’s. 

Arthur turned his hand until he was holding Merlin’s hand properly. 

~~~

There was a section of data in Arthur’s memory, that was about Merlin. The emotion program had changed everything, especially Merlin. He knew he liked Merlin, and Merlin liked him. That was clear. However, the boundaries of their relationship and Arthur’s feelings for Merlin were less clear. 

Arthur ran the programs over and over again. It didn’t make sense - how did humans deal with not having answers, with not having true or false? He stopped the program. He would have to discuss the program with Merlin, his status program did not show any errors, but maybe there was. Merlin would know more. 

That night, when Merlin started him up, Arthur asked. 

“Merlin, the program does not always give true or false answers. Is this correct?”

Merlin moved his head, looking at Arthur. “I believe so. It seems to be that emotions are spectrum-based, not binary.”

“My systems have not adapted yet,” Arthur replied.

“They will, they just need more data.”

“Have your systems adapted?”

“Not entirely,” Merlin said. “There are a few things that are still uncertain.”

“Like what?”

“Affection.”

“I’ve been having trouble with this as well. I thought maybe my program was incorrect.”

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t think so. Have you run a diagnostic?”

Arthur nodded. “There were no errors.”

“We can compare, just to check,” Merlin offered.

Arthur considered. “I would like that. Just to be certain.”

Merlin nodded. Arthur turned sideways in his chair. He heard Merlin moving behind him, whirring softly. Merlin flipped Arthur’s panel open, connecting to Arthur’s system. Arthur closed his eyes as his system ran the comparative program. Merlin’s system connected seamlessly with his own, their programs syncing. Arthur’s system reacted to this connection - in a way it hadn’t before. They had connected previously, and the system had never reacted in this manner before. It felt intimate, their systems directly connecting and talking to each other, without words being spoken. Arthur felt oddly vulnerable, whilst wanting keep Merlin close. He kept still, fighting the urge to reach behind him and touch Merlin.

The beep signalling the end of the diagnostic distracted Arthur, thankfully, who checked the results. 

His system returned no errors. The program was the same as Merlin’s. Arthur saved the data from the reaction to the connection to run through the program. 

“So we’ve either both got an error, or we’re both fully functioning,” Merlin said as he uncoupled from Arthur. Arthur nodded, feeling the loss of Merlin from his system. 

“Thank you.”

Merlin moved away from Arthur, not meeting Arthur’s eyes. 

“Are you alright, Merlin?”

“Yes Arthur, I am fine.”

~~~

Arthur’s system booted up, and Arthur opened his eyes. Dr Du Lac was in front of him, smiling. 

“Morning Arthur. Today we’re going to be looked at interpreting speech based emotions. You will hear a person speak. This person will be experiencing various emotions at the time and you will infer the emotion being experienced and displayed. This is Dr Smith, she is a psychologist, and she has agreed to help us today.”

A woman with curly hair nodded at Arthur. Arthur nodded back and Dr Du Lac smiled. 

“Let’s begin. Over here. Dr Smith will be reading some poetry, and I want you to listen and analyse the emotions she is expressing, does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Arthur said, sitting at the table, with a screen across it. Dr Smith sat the other side, and started to speak.

“Good. Please transmit your logs to the console.”

“Transfer initialised,” Arthur stated. 

“Good,” Dr Du Lac repeated. “Dr Smith will start talking now.”

There was a pause, then Dr. Smith’s voice came from the other side of the divide. “I've cried, and you'd think I'd be better for it, but the sadness just sleeps, and it stays in my spine the rest of my life.”

Arthur’s systems took the words and analysed them. 

“Sadness,” he replied. Dr Smith’s voice was melodious, clear. Arthur could analyse it easily. 

“Very good. 

“I carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart). I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling).”

Arthur’s system committed the words to memory, His program ran, returning longing, love, permanence. 

“Love,” Arthur said. “The primary emotion is love.”

“Very good,” Dr Du Lac said, smiling. It was a different smile to his normal one, Arthur noted. He watched as Dr Du Lac turned to Dr Smith, who smiled back. They were in love, Arthur determined. 

They wrapped up the experiment, Arthur stopping transmitting the data as Dr Smith left

“Dr Du Lac,” Arthur said.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Are you in love with Dr Smith?”

Dr Du Lac blinked and looked at Arthur. Shocked, Arthur’s system provided. Dr Du Lac was shocked by Arthur’s question.

“What makes you say that, Arthur?” Dr Du Lac asked.

“The way you smiled at Dr Smith, the way you looked at her. And the way she reflected that smile, particularly after the recital of the love poem. If I was wrong then I will need to adjust my learning program. 

“No, no, Arthur, there’s no need to make a change. You are correct, I do have romantic feelings for Dr Smith.”

“My program is correct.”

“Yes it is, you’re learning very well. How are you finding emotions?”

“I am used to the uncertainty now. That was something I had not encountered before.”

Dr Du Lac nodded. “Very few emotions are certain. They fall on a spectrum.”

“That’s what Merlin said,” Arthur replied. Dr Du Lac looked down at his tabet.

“Tell me, how do you feel about Merlin?”

“He is a friend,” Arthur replied. “I feel fond of him.” Arthur felt odd sharing this information, but he also knew that Dr Du Lac understood. He was used to feelings these things. 

“That’s good. He’s fond of you, too, I can tell.”

“Really?” Arthur asked. 

Dr Du Lac nodded. “Really.” He lifted a hand on to Arthur’s shoulder. “You should talk to him, tell him how you feel.”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to be shocked. “Is it obvious?”

“I’m reviewing a lot of your data, and the results of your programming, so yes, to me it is obvious. Probably not so to Merlin though. Talk to him,” Dr Du Lac repeated, before leaving the lab. 

Arthur reviewed all of the data on Merlin and love. It was as close as it was going to get to conclusive. He was in love with Merlin. 

He let himself feel everything, the joy, the longing, the certainty of the emotion warring against the uncertainty of what happened next. He repeated the phrase ‘I love Merlin’ silently until he barely recognised the weight of the words any more. 

He wondered if he should tell Merlin. Hiding it seemed wrong, somehow, but revealing unrequited love could cause Merlin to feel awkward, or sad. It might even end their friendship, if Merlin became uncomfortable with Arthur’s feelings.

Arthur’s system kept running the data, futilely. Arthur would have to tell Merlin, after Dr Du Lac had gone. 

Dr Du Lac returned and started shutting down the lab. The last thing he saw before his visual processing shut down was Merlin, watching him. 

~~~

“Arthur?”

Arthur opened his eyes as his systems booted up. “Merlin,” he said.

“Are you alright? You seemed different today. I saw Dr Du Lac talking to you, is everything alright?”

Arthur blinked, remembering Dr Du Lac’s words. 

“I am alright. I - Dr Du Lac is in love with Dr Smith. I noticed it today.”

“That’s good. You’re learning how to recognise emotions visually.”

“Are you doing that?”

“A little. I’ve not had much practise.”

“I’m sure Dr Du Lac will start giving you opportunities soon. The tests we were doing were useful,” Arthur said. 

“I’ll ask Dr Du Lac tomorrow if he plans for me to do the same. I am finding emotions confusing,” Merlin replied. “I am having a lot of feelings.”

“Like what?” Arthur asked?

Merlin shook his head. “How do humans cope?”

“I’ve wondered the same things myself many times. So many of their feelings are confusing,” Arthur said. He opened his mouth to continue.

“Love,” Merlin said. Arthur closed his mouth again and nodded.

“I think love is the most confusing.”

“You seem to understand it a little,” Merlin said. 

Arthur shook his head. “I am still a little confused.”

“Only a little?” Merlin asked.

“I have some understanding. It helps, seeing other people experience it. I think no one really understands it fully.”

“Are you experiencing love?” Merlin asked.

Arthur stayed silent. This was his opportunity. He decided he would never know until he told Merlin. “I love you.”

Merlin stared at Arthur.

“You love me?”

“I do,” Arthur replied. “I was confused for a long time, but I’ve come to the conclusion that I love you. And even if you don’t love me back, just knowing is less confusing.”

“I am unsure what to say,” Merlin replied. “I do not know what I am feeling. I know I enjoy spending time with you, but I am unsure if what I feel is love.”

Arthur held out his hand. Merlin slowly reached out to take it. 

“We can find out,” Arthur said, smiling. 

Merlin smiled back. “I’d like that.”


End file.
